


I Wish You Had Actually Died

by mielipieli



Series: Forever evil angst [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick is emotionally damaged, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Angst, Gen, Jason screws up, angsty fluff, like damn that's bad, tim is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is prone to saying things he doesn't mean when he's angry. This time he really screwed up. Tim deals with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Had Actually Died

„I WISH YOU HAD ACTUALLY DIED!“

Jason wasn’t sure why he had said that. His fights with Dick tended to escalate even when they were getting along. All he knew was that Dick looked like he had been shot. Jason’s speciality: shooting bullets and words. Dick turned around and walked up the stairs from the bat cave. Jason just stood there for a second before screaming and punching the wall. Why was he the only one who lost complete control of his mouth when angry. None of the others had yelled at him that they wished he hadn’t come back. None of the other ever mentioned his mother. Why were they so respectful fighters?

„Jason, what’s going on?“

Oh, Tim. He stood in the door of the training room, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair from a shower he had apparently just taken. 

„I screwed up. Fuck, I screwed up really badly.“ Tim had this talent of calming him down. Enough that he noticed the throbbing pain in his hand. „Ow. I punched a wall.“

„What happened?“

Tim would probably kill him. Better that than dying of guilt. Someone needed to make sure Dick was alright. That someone wasn’t going to be Jason.

„I was fighting with Dick and I… I kind of said something really dumb…“

Tim frowned at him: „What did you say?“

„I said that I wished he was dead.“

Jason wouldn’t have been surprised if Tim had punched him. He was more surprised that Tim didn’t punch him. Instead Tim told him to take care of his hand and went upstairs without another word. Great. Now he felt worse.

————————

Dick wasn’t planning on opening his door ever again. In fact, he wasn’t planning on getting up again from his position against the door. Or turning the music off. 

‚Your family doesn’t want you. Help me and you’ll never have to worry about their approval again. You can just do what you want whenever you feel like it.‘

No. He didn’t need Owlman in his head right now. That was very counterproductive. He needed to crush those voices before more were brought up. A sob seemed to cut off his breath. His mind snapped back to that machine for a second before he managed to pull out of those memories. He crushed more attempts of flashbacks to break through and he sobbed. 

The music didn’t actually help to drown out his thoughts. He turned it off after a few more minutes. He didn’t know whether the silence or the noise was worse. 

„Dick, can I come in?“ Tim at the door. Shit. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with all of this shit. He just needed everything to be quiet.

„Wa… Wait a second“, damn his voice was breaking.

„I just saw Jason wrap his hand because he apparently thought it was a good idea to punch the cave wall. Do you know what happened?“

Dick was pretty sure that Tim knew exactly what had happened but he appreciated the sentiment. At least this had given him enough time to get his shit together. His voice sounded more collected when he spoke again:

„We got into a fight. You know how they get between us. It gets worse and worse until one of us does something stupid.“

„So… can I come in?“ Dick had completely forgotten about Tim’s initial question. He quickly got up, used his shirt to get the worst of the tears out of his face and pushed his hair down. 

„Ok“, he then said.

——————

Tim wasn’t quite sure what state he expected Dick to be in as he opened the door a few centimeters to look inside at first and then more when he saw Dick sitting on his bed. His voice had seemed shaky and that he had been crying was confirmed when Tim saw his puffy red eyes. 

If he didn’t want Dick to shut him out or break down, he’d have to be careful. Which was going to be difficult since they hadn’t exactly been close these last months. 

„Since you don’t seem to have a bruise on your face, I’m assuming Jason was the one being stupid.“

„Or I was stupid because I overreacted.“ Ok, how to not seem biased or pitying. For some reason pity was the fastest way to get emotionally thrown out of the room with this family. Also, it was very awkward having a heart-to-heart while standing. Tim sat down on the foot of the bed, leaning against the wall.

„How about you tell me what he said and how you reacted. As an outsider I could maybe tell you whether it seems like an overreaction.“

Dick grimaced. „I’d rather not.“

„Ah, so whatever Jason said apparently hurt you enough that you don’t want to repeat it. Seems like a complete overreaction to me. Probably no reason whatsoever to punch him or whatever terrible reaction you had.“

Dick wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at his hands, his feet, his shirt… basically anything in the general direction of down. For a minute they just sat there quietly. 

„He said that he wishes I had died.“ His heart throbbed at the hurt that was conveyed in Dick’s tone. 

„You could probably kick him in the balls for that and I would call it justified.“ A frown was sent into his direction. „What, that’s what he would do if you told him you wished he didn’t come back to life!“

„He probably would“, Dick said his mouth actually curling up at the edges in an affectionate smile. Damn, he wasn’t even angry at Jason. That just made this ten times worse. Great. Now he was allowed to have the information he had already had when he had entered the room. How to actually get Dick to share…

„So why didn’t you?“

„It reminded me of some things someone said to me a while ago.“ Anger bubbled up inside of Tim because who the f*ck would say something like that to Dick (except for Jason but everyone knows he’s prone to losing his brain-to-mouth filter and saying things he doesn’t mean when he’s angry). He can’t keep his mouth from forming a thin line for a moment and he knows Dick is watching his reaction. Might as well just blurt out what he’s thinking.

„Who said what to you?“ He could practically hear Dick’s auditory flashback by the way his body tensed. It took a minute before he seemed ready to speak again.

„Owlman. He was just trying to get me to join them. It’s not that big.“ 

———————

Dick was still trying to look at everything but Tim and too distracted by Owlman’s voice in his head. He didn’t realize Tim had moved towards him until his arms snaked their ways around his shoulders. For a few seconds Dick was unable to relax his tensing muscles but when he could he sank into the embrace. 

Then he started crying. And at some point he fell asleep.


End file.
